


Bleeding Hearts

by NeitzschesGod



Series: NeitzschesGod's bi-monthly challenge [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, This is DUMB, katnep - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitzschesGod/pseuds/NeitzschesGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat/ Nepeta fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy. I had to submit this late because I scrapped my original idea for being dumb. Instead, allow me to present the shitty first chapter of this months story. Edits will clearly need to be made. Sorry everyone.

Nepeta Leijon laid against the wall of her cave, sighing deeply. She desperately wanted to just have an opportunity to just talk to Karkat, but there was no easy way to see him. it would take several days of travel just to see him, and Equius had yet to lift his ban on considering to think about "That rustblood" in any way that would not befit her societal role of an oliveblood. She frequently attempted to get him to let her see him, but the stubborn troll refused to back down. 

It was Late August on the eighth perigee of the troll year, the time when she was born. Equius had gotten her the greatest gift he could: his permission to attempt and court the angry young troll. Squealing with giddy happiness, she immediately contacted Kanaya requesting a nicer looking dress "For a friend. Make sure it's olive colored." 

As she journeyed westward, she spotted many large and delicious beasts. Anyone who would have been following her would have found their remains, stripped to bare bones of everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This will be added to. Sorry for this filler.


End file.
